Raised By A Pack Of Wolves
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Renesmee was abandoned as a baby and raised by the quileute wolves. She is bullied constantly at school and often feels like a freak. What happens when on her fifteenth birthday she sets out to find her real parents? Remake of Raised by wolves by Taurus Pixie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is a remake of Raised by Wolves by Taurus Pixie.**

**Prologue**

I never thought that this adventure of mine would lead me down this path. I didn't know that this is what I would discover when I opened Pandora's box.  
What does one do when you were raised to believe that vampires are evil, only to discover that is half of what you are?

**A/N: Chapter one will be up later.**


	2. My Birthday

**My Birthday**

**Renesmee's POV**

My alarm clock and I just groaned as I saw my the date facing me; my birthday.  
It's not that I have any aversion to birthdays. I mean who doesn't enjoy free gifts, a party, food and cake?  
It's just this day is a constant reminder of the fact that I have no idea of who I am or where I came from. Today might not even be the day that I was born, it was the day that I was found.  
I was abandoned deep in the woods left to die until Jacob found me. He imprinted on me the moment he found me. He said that I was so weak and fragile looking that he was so scared that I wouldn't make it. Luckily I surprised the doctors by making a quick recovery from hypothermia and starvation.  
I was all over the news afterwards but no one ever claimed me. It was like I didn't have a family. Or maybe I did have one but they just didn't want me. Who would leave a newborn baby in the woods anyway? It's so inhuman.  
I was put into a care center before I was later adopted by Sam and Emily.  
"Nessie, time to get up" my dad/previous alpha said. Jacob is now in control of the pack.  
I didn't say anything just hiding under the blankets clutching my russet stuffed wolf.  
I felt the blankets being yanked off me before mu dad lunged for the stuffed wolf. I quickly hid it from view.  
"Aren't you getting to old for that thing?" he asked.  
"No! You can never get to old for stuffed animals, besides he keeps me calm" I replied. Jacob had made me that wolf when I was a baby. Mom told me that whenever someone tried to take it from me I would cry. I make sure to brush him against Jake constantly to keep his scent on it.  
"Well, happy birthday sweetheart" he said.  
"Thanks dad" I said smiling.  
But, I really wanted to say happy found day.  
"Good morning Renesmee" mom said.  
I don't know why she named me that, it's such a weird name. Jacob came up with the nickname Nessie.  
"Here, open this" she said.  
I ripped the paper off the box that she gave me. It was a brand new watch.  
"Thanks mom, thanks dad" I said and went to hug them.  
"I got something for you too Nessie" Jacob said scaring the living daylights out of me.  
"I thought we agreed no presents" I said.  
"Well, I decided not to listen. Besides, I made it so it doesn't really count" he said.  
It was a beautiful necklace with a wooden wolf hanging from it.  
"Thank you Jacob" I said enthusiastically.  
"Here let me put it on for you" he said.  
"Okay"  
"Nessie, we were thinking that maybe you can invite some friends over after school and have a small party" mom said.  
"Thanks, but I'm not really one for parties" I said. It was only half true. None of them know that I don't have any friends at all. They don't know what the kids do to me at school everyday and I prefer it that way.  
"Well okay sweetie, it could just be us and the pack if you want" dad said.  
"I like that" I said.  
"Okay, now it's time for school" dad said and I just groaned.  
Math was the first class of the day. The teacher was a push over. It was good if you wanted to get a good grade, but it was bad because kids could get away with saying really offensive things to me.  
The teacher wrote some really hard problem on the board and we had to solve it without a calculator.  
I just sat there daydreaming about how my life would be if I wasn't abandoned.  
The teacher slammed his ruler down on my desk before shouting "Renesmee what is the answer?!"  
"To what?"  
The kids started laughing at me. The teacher pointed to the problem.  
Okay, we were still doing that.  
I studied the problem before the answer clicked in my head like it usually does.  
"X-Y=-6" I answered  
He looked at my papers where there was nothing written.  
"She cheated!"  
"She used a calculator!"  
"You can't allow this cheater!" The students shouted.  
"Renesmee! Office now!" he shouted.  
"Why?!" I said.  
"Because I don't want cheaters in my class!" he shouted and the students kept laughing.  
"But sir..."  
"Now!"  
I went to the principle's office where I awaited my fate.  
I heard a high pitched laugh and I saw my two worst enemies staring at me. Brittany and Christina two identical twins who loved torment any one who was different.  
"Your dead" one of them said.  
I just sprinted out the door as several other students followed me until I tripped and bruised my knee allowing the other kids to catch up.  
"Go back the zoo you came from"  
"Cheater"  
"Orphaned freak"  
They had all worked themselves to the point where they started kicking me.  
They laughed cruelly the whole time.  
Once I got up I ran.

**Please Review**


End file.
